A question
by imagined-experiences
Summary: Albus has some doubts and asks his cousin Victoire for advice. For the letters challenge, again.


Dear Vic,

I didn't know to whom I could talk about my problem, but you seem to be "the good person". Er, sorry; it's your _fantastic_ twelve year-old cousin, Al. I forgot to mention that.

How are you and Teddy? Fine, I hope.

As for me, I'm not really fine. I'm a bit worried. It's the main reason I'm writing you. It's a fragile situation and, well, I'll try to explain you to the best of my abilities.

Last week, one of my friends mocked me about the time I spend with Rose. He clearly implied that I was, er..., that I fancied her. It's weird.

I know that you and Teddy were like cousins too and that you spent a lot of time together. So, maybe, you'll understand my problem.

Rose is my cousin, but it's true that I like spending time with her more than with my other cousins. And don't tell me that it's because we're close in age: Molly and I have the same age too, but I don't like spending time with her.

I thought about it. I tried to figure out if my friend was right and it's true that I tell her everything and she tells me everything too. We share lots of time together- between classes and all. It's complicated! I hope your understand my problem, I mean she's my cousin!

So, now, you basically know my problem. Do you think that my friend is right? How did you know that you fancied Teddy, that he was not only your cousin? Or cousin-like.

Please answer me really quickly, and please, _please_, not a word to the family!

Your unsure cousin,

Albus Severus Potter

* * *

Dear Al,

Teddy and I are fine, thanks for asking.

I can tell you that your letter made Teddy double up with laughter. (Sorry, he stole it from me. I promise no one else read it.)

I, being a nice and amazing cousin, will try to answer to your questions and doubts.

I don't think your friend is right- well only _you_ know that- but I sincerely doubt it.

As for your question about me and Teddy: yes, we grew up together and yes, we were like cousins, but there is a moment when you just feel it: it's something else, something more.

I think that Rose is clearly something else for you, but I bet you my favourite pair of shoes, that she's only your best friend-sister-cousin. Not your lover-cousin. But again, you're the only one who can know that.

Just ask yourself some questions: How are you feeling when she's not with you? Do you miss her? Do you just don't care? Do you think about her often?

Teddy was proposing other questions, but they are a little inappropriate for a twelve year-old, so I'll just ask, and don't be afraid of the word: Do you _love_ her? Do you want to spend, not only time, but your life with her? Because it's how I felt with Teddy, though I was a little older than you and I was a girl, but I trust you to answer all this questions thoughtfully and truthfully, like a grown up. Not like a boy.

I'm really glad you took time to share your thoughts with me and I hope I helped you. Just tell your friend, he's an idiot. And try to talk with Rose if you still have doubts. Teddy wanted me to tell you not to talk with a girl about feelings, but don't listen his advices, he's an idiot too (A lovely one, though).

If you have any other questions, I'll be happy to help- do not worry. I'd love to have some feedback once your problem will be solved.

With love,

Victoire Weasley- soon to be Tonks,

And "amazing" Teddy.

* * *

Dear Victoire,

Thank you for all your advice! You were right, Rose is only my cousin-best friend-sister that I love, but not _that_ way. You helped me a lot with your questions. I don't miss her with she's not with me, I sometimes even feel relieved!

I took your advice and talked with her- awkward moment, I can tell you!

I won a slap and she mocked me for hours, but in the end she was nice with me and didn't spread a word about it. Confronting her was the trigger: she asked me if I wanted to kiss her and er, no! It's disgusting! So, I figured out that it was just silly of my friend to insinuate that I could fancy her. She was pretty sure of her non- feelings for me, though. She's not a Ravenclaw for nothing, I guess.

As for my friend, it resulted that he was being jealous of the time I spend with Rose. I confronted him and he admitted he fancies her! Though, Rose doesn't know it yet.

Again, thank you Vic!

Al Potter

* * *

My second attempt to the letter challenge. Again beta-read by amazing Angie!


End file.
